


Day 15: What Was That Sound?!

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Boners, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Day 15, Day 15: What Was That sound?, Day 15: What's That Sound?, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hard-on, Incest, Incest Kink, Incestual relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, What Was That Sound?, cum, ejalculation, gay porn, otp, sex with an audience, what's that sound?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Harry goes to investigate a strange sound coming from Fred and George's bedroom





	Day 15: What Was That Sound?!

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Don't you hear it?" Harry asked Ron. The ginger boy shrugged and continued reading the Chuddley Cannon book Harry had bought for him. 

"'S probably just Fred and George," he said. "They're always making noises."

"Yeah, but this is different. Usually it's pops and small explosions and stuff from them experimenting. This sounds. . . I dunno, just different."

"Well go find out what it is, then, if it bothers you so much." Ron said in a dull tone. 

"Fine, I will!" Harry stood and strode huffily out of Ron's room, heading down the stairs. He followed the noise, a sort of rhythmic creaking and groaning, and was disappointed when he found the source was indeed Fred and George's room, as Ron had said. Yet it still didn't sound like their usual activities. In fact, it didn't sound like the noise was magical in nature at all. 

Harry paused, thinking. His curiosities quickly got the better of him, and he leaned forward and knocked softly. There was no answer, but the noise continued. Frowning slightly, Harry reached forward and twisted the doorknob. As he'd expected, their door was locked. But Harry refused to be denied. He pulled out his wand. 

"Alohomora!" He pointed the wand at the door. There was a small _click_ and it swung forward. The creaking sound grew louder. Harry took a calming breath, then pushed carefully into the room. His jaw dropped. 

Fred and George were naked. One of the twins was on his hands an knees, butt in the air and face pressed against the pillow. The other was pounding into him with his cock, making a rhythmic _smack smack smack_ as his balls slapped against his brother's butt. The creaking noise was coming from the bed, which was shaking back and forth in time with the thrusts. 

Harry watched, mesmerized, as George- Harry assumed it was him- thrust his cock hard in and out of Fred. Both brothers were completely oblivious to Harry standing there. He could hear them gasping and moaning and even occasionally giving high cries of pleasure. 

As Harry watched, George seemed to stiffen. He pushed his cock all the way inside his brother, going balls deep, then let out a strangled groan and held it there for several long seconds. As suddenly as this change had come over George, it stopped. His muscles relaxed and he tugged his dick all the way out of his brother. Harry could see a pearly white, gooey liquid ooze out of Fred's hole. 

"Your turn," George murmured, and they started to move. George crawled on his hands and knees next to Fred while Fred sat up, clearly intending to do to George what George had done to him. 

Harry edged out of the room quickly and quietly before he could get caught. He closed the door almost all the way shut and waited for the sounds of creaking, slapping, and moaning to resume before he deemed it safe to pull the door the rest of the way and click it shut. 

"Colloportus," Harry whispered, locking the door back before turning to head numbly upstairs. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants and knew he was hard. Harry was certain that what Fred and George were doing was wrong. Brothers weren't supposed to do that with each other! _then why am I so aroused?_

Harry stepped back into Ron's room, rubbing his crotch unconsciously. Ron didn't even look up. "So, what was it?" He asked. 

"Oh, erm, you were right," Harry replied in a strained voice. "It was just Fred and George experimenting."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
